


Naughty Kids

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Road believes Tyki is the prettiest thing in her life. It is not a surprise, when she finds out she isn't the only one thinking that.





	Naughty Kids

It is a beautiful day. Late spring blooms with a pretty blue sky, delicate flowers and warm weather. The afternoon tea in the Kamelot mansion is quite nice. Road enjoys lazy days like this, when they are able to gather and just focus on having fun in each other's company.

Her adopted parents, Sheril and Trishia, sit together in the wide beautiful garden, exchanging small conversation with smiles and whispers. Sheril especially seems happy with their family gatherings, enjoying to pose as the head of a loving family. 

The Earl is settled down on a comfortable chair, dropping too many sugar cubes into his tea, while Wisely watches him with a thoughtful expression. 

Their dog is with them, happy with the affection he receives from Tyki, who prefers to sit alone with a cigarette in between his lips and enjoying to do nothing. Once the dog starts to run around in his joyful state, Tyki leans back on his seat and reaches for his cup of tea. A slow sip makes him throw his head back a bit to reveal that long beautiful neck, then bobbing his Adam's apple. Road can just lick the strawberry cream from her lips, as she watches the scene with mild interest.

She thinks they all enjoy days like this, when they are not doing Noah business and take a little break with their small family. It is quite peaceful and fun.

"If you excuse us, I will have to help my dear wife to her room now." Sheril announces with his sugar sweet voice of his, thin eyebrows are arched together in his usual eccentric fashion. "But please enjoy your tea until I return." He helps Trishia up, allowing her to cling to his arm for support.

"And Earl..." Sheril adds. "Don't you think that is too much sugar and very little tea?"

Road giggles at that, her big brown eyes are on the Earl now, who just smiles and waves a hand at Sheril. As her adoptive parents walk away in a slow pace, Road stabs her fork into her giant slice of strawberry cake.

"Don't listen to him, Earl. He is not like us to appreciate the sweet wonders of sugar." She says with playfulness. The Earl smiles at that and sips his tea, but his face tells her he really overdid it.

"I don't know how you drink that." It is Tyki's voice this time. When Road glances at his way, she can see he is off his chair and approaching at the table with his empty teacup. Road quickly reaches for the teapot and helps him for a refill. 

"You should try sometime, Tyki." Road smiles so wide and bright at him. "You may like it."

Tyki doesn't even think much. "I'll pass."

But Road keeps smiling. "How about cake? Would you like a taste?" She points at her plate, since it is the last slice. She is guilty of eating it all alone, so she can spare a bite or two.

"Alright." Tyki agrees, which makes Road giddy. Because there isn't a spare fork, she uses her own to get a small piece. Then her arm is stretched out to offer the strawberry cake for Tyki's taking. The tall man leans down. Instead of taking the fork from Road's hand, he allows her to feed him like that, not minding to share the utensil. With curious eyes, Road watches from close how Tyki's lips wrap around the fork and slowly slide back. He chews slowly, examining the taste in his mouth and finally swallows. Again, that delicate neck bobs. It is always a hypnotizing sight, Road thinks.

"So what do you think?" She asks, forcing her gaze to move from his neck to his eyes.

Tyki licks his lips before smiling. "Not that bad." He says and winks, all playful and suave. "I may try again next time."

Road beams at that. "It is a promise." 

Then she licks at the fork to have a taste of Tyki.

 

...

 

Road finds herself watching Tyki's mouth, while they eat dinner with the rest of the Noah around a big round table. Their tower is stuck in a permanent night, yet they have enough candles to have the perfect brightness. It always compliments the right things, just like Tyki's handsome face. 

His wavy hair is slicked back to reveal the line of stigmata on his forehead. His beauty mark under one eye is visible, even on his dark skin. The smugness in his features is confident and inviting, whenever his lips curl into a half smirk. The fork keeps touching his lips and then he chews, hypnotizing Road once more. 

Whatever Tyki is speaking to Sheril, it doesn't peek her curiosity much. She just likes the view.

"He has a beautiful mouth." Wisely's voice pulls Road back to reality from her thoughts.

Blinking, Road glances at her adopted brother, who is sitting next to her. He is airheaded most of the times. But nothing is a secret around him, once he makes up his mind. "Didn't I tell you not to get in my head?" Road is ready to give him her best frown.

"I don't even need to do that to notice how you look at him." Wisely says with a small smile.

It frustrates Road more. But Wisely doesn't let her to say another word.

"I bet he has a beautiful body under those clothes." The white haired Noah adds, as his eyes wander on Tyki. "Have you ever seen him shirtless?"

Road cannot help but blink at that with surprise. Then her gaze moves from Wisely to Tyki and she decides the Noah of Pleasure is attractive enough to get a lot of people's attention. Surely, she cannot be the only one. 

"I have." She replies, thinking of the times Tyki dressed up around her. "He is beautiful."

Wisely gives a little sigh, possibly being envious of Road's eyes to witness such a sight. "I wonder how he looks like without any cloths." He murmurs in a daydreaming fashion.

"Flawless, most likely." Road's eyes wander on Tyki's clothed chest. The collar of his dress shirt is buttoned up all the way and secured with a tie to give him too much modesty. It has to be a crime.

"Mhm." Wisely sighs again.

 

...

 

It becomes a thing afterward. Road and Wisely keep finding themselves watching Tyki together in situations, admiring the view. Not only they share comments, they also add to each other's fantasy.

"He must be very skilled with that mouth." Wisely says with a very thoughtful expression, eyes focused on Tyki's jawline. "I would like him to kiss me."

Road rests her chin against her hand and nods at that. It is something she has been thinking of as well. The idea of Tyki's lips moving on hers can drive her crazy. She wants him to use all his skills on her, charm her with that skillful tongue, make her feel the things she never has.

"I want him to kiss me, too." Road finally says.Wisely mimics Road's position with pressing a hand against his chin. His eyes are half hooded.

They must be looking like love struck puppies.

Road moves her tongue against the spoon in her other hand, her chocolate pudding is left forgotten. "I want him to use his mouth on other places, too."

While Wisely glances at her to get an understanding of what she means, Road gives him a wink and pokes her tongue out. The white haired Noah's eyes widen at the realization of which body part she means. A faint blush touches his cheeks, as he looks back at Tyki's way. 

"I... I want to have his mouth after you are done with him." Wisely's tone is rather shy, but he looks like he really means it. "Then we can return the favor. I bet he tastes good."

Road forms a dark grin, her big eyes wandering down to Tyki's crotch. Even when it is covered with the fabric of his well ironed trousers, she likes to imagine him naked. "I want to put some cream on him, while we are at that. He will taste extra delicious."

Silence falls in between them for a while, as both Noah keep playing this fantasy in their minds.

Tyki doesn't even have a clue.

 

...

 

"What is with you two lately?" Tyki asks after a long day of fooling some Exorcists. He was teamed up with Road and Wisely, so he noticed they were a bit too distracted in the battlefield. Road grins at him with all white teeth and winks. 

"What is with us?" She asks with a playful tone, flopping down on a comfortable couch in the main hall of the Noah tower. Wisely joins with her, all his eyes are on Tyki. He did a terrible job today with hiding his gaze which was directed at Tyki's ass.

Well, Road cannot blame him. Tyki's Noah uniform is quite tight in places, easily distracting people. She saw the Exorcists sharing a similar curiosity in unexpected times.

"You were slacking." Tyki frowns, running his long fingers through his curls, brushing them away from his forehead. 

Another distracting sight... 

Road believes she cannot be the only one imagining those beautiful fingers running on her bare skin, touching and teasing all the right places.

"Hey, I am talking to you." Tyki snaps his fingers before their eyes, making both kids blink and wake up from their fantasy. "What is wrong with you two? Are you getting sick?"

Wisely bows his head a bit. Instead of looking in shame, he is hiding his smile. Road giggles at that, leaving Tyki confused. He really has no idea what is going on.

"I think we just need a break." Road explains with her wide grin. "A night to go wild and blow some steam off would be nice. Right, Wisely?"

Wisely nods at that, but Tyki sighs and shakes his head. "Then do that. There is no way I will save your sorry asses next time." With that, he walks off and leaves the kids alone.

 

...

 

All this talk about Tyki makes both Noah excited and desperately frustrated. They always find a new way to admire Tyki, even it's his body parts or gestures or habits. Soon he becomes the only topic they ever think about. It is when Road decides they need to find a way to get over this before going completely crazy. Of course, the best way to achieve that is to satisfy their curiosity with playing with the real thing.

Wisely is excited to accept that, which gives them further fuel. In their fantasies it is always so easy to convince Tyki for fulfilling their dirtiest desires. But in reality, things prove a bit difficult.

"You want a date." Tyki repeats after Road's suggestion, a questioning look on his handsome face. She thinks it is a more polite way to dine and wine him, which finally leads a passionate night into the bedroom. That is how things flow in romance books she enjoys reading.

"Yes. A date." Road nods with a sweet smile. 

Wisely mimics the gesture. "It will be our treat, so you can eat and drink all you desire."

Tyki gives a lopsided smirk, as he stretches on the couch in a lazy position, an arm behind his head. "How generous you are..." His eyes move from Wisely to Road. "Why not?" He says, which makes both kids happy. "But I am not babysitting you two. Don't even think about making a scene."

They meet up for that dinner date in a few hours. Tyki is dressed up in his sharpest suit with the addition of a stylish top hat. He looks gorgeous, which is a feast for the kids' eyes. Both Road and Wisely are in formal wear in matching colors, aiming to look good in Tyki's eyes.

Once the portal opens before them to take them to the nicest restaurant in Paris, they rush to Tyki's each side to grab his hands, then drag him through.

"You two must be really hungry." The tall man says with a smirk, not trying to pry his hands away. Road believes this is a good sign. Before the night ends, they will get what they have been fantasizing about all this time.

So she happily intertwines her fingers with Tyki's, pointing the way to the restaurant. "They have the best desserts. I will try all of them and maybe get one packed for later." The thought of eating strawberry cream off of Tyki makes her insides all too warm.

"You are such a glutton." Tyki says with a chuckle, still has no idea what is going on.

"I think I will join you on that." Wisely glances at Road from Tyki's other side, tightly clutching at the taller man's arm. They share a dark smile.

Dinner is quite lovely. Tyki makes light and fun conversation, aiming to make them laugh as they enjoy their food. It works. The food is delicious, desserts are even better. Road does as she promised and tastes from everything. Tyki finishes half of a wine bottle and shares a sip with each kid, when the waiter is not looking at their way. Wisely makes gagging faces at the taste, which makes both Road and Tyki laugh aloud.

Afterward they take a walk by the river and watch the stars for a bit. Road thinks this is the best kind of date night. But when they head back to the tower, Tyki waves them a good night, then turns to head for his room.

"Wait!" Wisely gives the most scandalized look. "I thought we would continue this in a private room."

Tyki pauses and looks at the younger man over his shoulder, a bit confused. "Continue what?"

Road answers. "The date, of course. Is this how you end all your dates, Tyki?" She tries not to pout so much.

Tyki chuckles at that and turns to the kids, placing a hand on each head. "Right. Thank you for the food." He pets their hair as if he is treating little kids. "Have a nice sleep." Then off he goes, leaving Road and Wisely all frustrated.

 

...

 

No matter where they take Tyki to, he doesn't seem to get the message. He will not see it as a romantic date. Thus, they have to take a more direct approach.

"We want to sleep with you." Wisely announces after another teamup, as they walk through the corridor to their rooms. Road thinks this is clear enough without any sugar coating, but Tyki still doesn't get it. For the Noah of Pleasure, he is surely dumb about these things.

"You kids have your own beds." He sounds tired. After all, he had to save their hides a few times today, because Kamelot siblings were distracted again. They had a good excuse, when Tyki's skin tight pants were destroyed at one leg, the rip going up dangerously to his hip.

Road wants to frown. Is Tyki playing stupid on purpose? "Sex, Tyki! We are talking about sex!" Smacking her boot to the floor, she growls. Her hands are clenched into fists at her sides.

"We want to fuck you." Wisely sounds even more riled up and focused. 

It works.

Finally.

Tyki is taken back with surprise, his amber eyes move in between Road and Wisely. "You two want to..." Closing his eyes, Tyki shakes his head as if he heard it wrong. But then he laughs, wiping his face with a hand. "What kind of a joke is this?"

"It is not a joke!" Road frowns, suppressing the urge to grab Tyki's shoulders and just shake him. "Allow us once. Come on!"

Wisely grins at that, nodding. "Yes. It is just once. Please show us your good skills of pleasure."

Tyki looks a bit horrified, then takes a step back. "You two are insane. Go and get some rest. I will pretend I never heard this."

When he walks away, Road furiously stuffs a lollipop to her mouth.

 

...

 

Of course, they don't let it go. Road keeps asking the question many times a day. She knows Wisely is doing the same to convince him. But Tyki seems to be stubborn with his answer.

"I am not going to take a bunch of kids to my bed." He sighs after Road poking him for the hundredth time, lighting up his cigarette. 

"You wouldn't say no, if Allen Walker asked you." Road brings up the Exorcist's name, because she is aware age is not the exact issue here. She doesn't even need to remind her being way much older than Tyki.

Tyki makes an annoyed noise, but then takes a drag from his cigarette. 

"I am more handsome than Allen, too." Wisely adds with a proud smile, his narcissist side showing once more. "So let's do it. How about tonight?"

Tyki glares at Wisely for a moment, but then brings up another excuse. "Sheril will kill me."

Road is quite sure that is not even the real issue here. "He will never know."

Wisely leans over the table with a big lazy smile. "I want my first time to be with you, Tyki."

It has to be the first time the Noah of Pleasure looks so uncomfortable with sex talk.

"It will be my first time, too." Road beams, clasping her hands under her chin. "It will be perfect, Tyki!"

But the tall man just groans and rises up from his seat to walk off. "We are not doing anything."

 

...

 

It turns out to be constant pestering afterward. They whine and beg Tyki for sex whenever they are in the same room. The Noah of Pleasure starts to put some distance, leaving the place whenever he sees either of them. He requests for solo missions instead of teaming up with the kids. He even locks his door at nights, mostly because Wisely tried to jump at him in his bed once.

But Tyki cannot run away, once they meet up for tea at the Kamelot mansion again. He places his seat away from the family and smokes in silence the whole time. Road and Wisely take their time before approaching him with innocent smiles and a deck of cards.

"How about a game, Tyki?" Road asks, posing as a sweet child. "I know you like poker."

Wisely crosses his arms beside her with a thoughtful look on his face. "We can bet on interesting things." His smile turns a bit dark. "Like a kiss... among other things."

Tyki looks in between them for a moment, then sighs. "Will you let this go, if I agree to play poker?"

Road can feel her chest clenching inside with excitement. This is their chance. It may be the last, so they have to use it cleverly.

"Yes." She replies with a nod. "If either of us wins, you will do everything we desire. If you win, we will let it go."

Tyki straightens up on his seat. "No, not like that. I am not doing everything you desire. There will be nothing penetrative."

Wisely makes a disappointed noise at that, but Road agrees. "Fine. Your mouth will be good enough."

It is how they start to play poker. Tyki has the perfect face for it, slowly smoking his cigarette as he tends the cards. Sheril even beams and comments about what a cute family they became, hugging Tyki from the back.

It is over with Tyki's terrible defeat. Road knows what an experienced player Tyki is and how leans to cheat a lot. But there is no way his quick hand skills can best Wisely's mind reading. Brown eyes move from Road to Wisely, then Tyki drops his cards onto the table with a frown.

"This is not fair. You cheated." He speaks directly to Wisely. "You read my mind. Stop reading my mind." 

Wisely grins at that, looking very proud. "I swear I didn't."

Road chuckles into her big glass of strawberry milk and licks her lips. "You cheated, too." She even grabs at Tyki's wrist to pull out some cards from his sleeve. "We just cheated better. No backing off now, Tyki. We made a deal."

Wisely nods and acts all innocent. "You lose. We win."

Tyki groans again, but finally gives up. "Whatever. Let's get over with this."

Road beams so happily with that, she jumps up to her feet and grabs at Tyki's arm, pulling him along. "We will be busy in my room for a while!" She waves at Sheril's way and drags Tyki back to the mansion.

Her each step jumps with excitement on their way to her bedroom, even when she can feel Tyki dragging his feet. Wisely catches up with them easily, even closing the door behind, once they are all inside.

Road's bedroom is quite the girly thing. Frills are everywhere, especially being the main theme of her curtains. A set of dolls are lined up on her bed, which she lets go of Tyki for and collects them to put away. She cannot allow any harm coming to her collection. Her sheets are purple with pretty laces.

While she lights up some scented candles, Wisely shuts the curtains close. Tyki just stands by the door with a cigarette in between his lips, hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Nervous, Tyki?" Wisely asks with a half smirk, which makes the taller man roll his eyes.

"No." The Noah of Pleasure doesn't even move from his spot. "Just tired of being pestered."

Road giggles at that. "If you accepted this a long time ago, there wouldn't be any pestering." Then she approaches at Tyki and holds his hand, pulling him to the bed. He doesn't resist, when Road pushes him to sit by the edge. Carefully picking the cigarette from his lips to throw it into trash, she turns at Tyki and stands in between his parted knees.

Her small hands touch his cheeks first in a loving manner, then she runs them into his hair, feeling those soft curls under her palms. This is quite nice, she thinks. Tyki's eyes are on her face the whole time, which she enjoys and smiles in return.

"What are you waiting for?" Tyki asks and places his hands at Road's sides. "Kiss me."

Road grins wide and leans in for a kiss. Her lips brush against his for a experimental moment and then she licks at them as if she is testing some new candy. Her eyes are half hooded, as she places her hands behind Tyki's head. It is when the Noah of Pleasure parts his lips and pulls her closer, kissing her eagerly. Road thinks she is about to melt in his arms. 

Tyki's lips move so beautifully against hers, licking and sucking, making her lightheaded. She finds her knees going weak, so she ends up sitting on his lap, straddling his thighs. She can feel Tyki's hands move up behind her back in a gentle hold.

He is everything Road has expected.

And more.

When Road pushes her tongue into his mouth, Tyki willingly accepts it, allowing her to explore inside. When she finally pulls back from the kiss to suck in a breath, Road can feel her cheeks flush with all the hot sensations. She never felt this excited before.

"Like it?" Tyki asks in a whisper, lips brushing to her cheek.

Road nods, still feeling a bit lightheaded. "It is perfect." She purrs and wraps her slender arms around Tyki's shoulders.

"It's my turn now." Wisely says behind Tyki and places a hand on the taller man's shoulder. While Road wants to whine and pout, not wanting to share Tyki now, she remembers it was teamwork bringing Tyki into her bedroom. In the end she allows Wisely to have his fun with kissing Tyki. 

With the angle it cannot be the most comfortable position for the Noah of Pleasure. But he doesn't seem like protesting anything and gives the white haired Noah a very passionate kiss. It is a bit odd to watch two guys kissing this close to her, yet there is something hot about it. Road finds herself appreciating the view.

The kiss ends, when Wisely pushes Tyki down to the bed, forcing Road to fall next to him. While she yelps with the shock of the moment at first, soon she quickly regains her balance and giggles at Wisely attacking Tyki's lips again. Road decides to join him, kissing the other side of Tyki's mouth. Her hands start to work on unbuttoning the white dress shirt of the Noah of Pleasure, revealing a smooth chest which is slashed across with a familiar scar.

Once she grabs both sides of the shirt and pries it apart, Wisely moves his mouth down Tyki's throat. After running her hands on that nicely toned chest, Road leans down to kiss a dark nipple. Her teeth join up afterward, as she gives a light bite to that tender part before starting to suck. She can see Wisely is doing a similar thing to the other nipple. Underneath them, Tyki squirms and gasps. He is obviously enjoying this act.

A curious hand moves down to the clothed crotch of Tyki, pressing down and cupping to get an idea of the size. That draws out a moan from Tyki's lips. And when Road glances up to look at his face, she sees him covering his eyes with an arm.

Wisely is still busy with playing with Tyki's nipples, as Road unbuckles Tyki's belt. Then she hears his hitched breath. "That..." A sigh. "That is not needed."

Road doesn't even stop or slow down with her hands, now unzipping the trousers and sliding a hand into Tyki's shorts. "But we want to see you, Tyki." She grins wide and naughty, her fingers wrapping around the soft length and pulling it out, then allowing it to rest against his flat stomach. The waistband of his shorts are tucked right underside of a pair of tight balls, so now both kids can have a nice view of Tyki's mostly naked form.

"Oh..." Wisely sits up to have his wide eyed gaze wander on the Noah of Pleasure. "You are way more beautiful than I imagined." Road cannot agree more. But Tyki just mumbles at them.

"Stop fooling around and-"

It is Road who silences him with a gasp. She has her mouth on his flaccid length, licking and tasting. He may not be as sweet as candy, but Road thinks she likes his musky flavor. She can also recognize white soap and a hint of tobacco. Yes, she wants to taste him more.

Wisely joins her with this task, pressing his lips against the base of Tyki's length. With both of their pure attention, tongues and hands, they witness Tyki forming an erection. It is simply fascinating, a scene coming out from their filthy fantasies.

Road wraps a hand around the impressive shaft and gives it an experimental jerk. Tyki moans hotly at that, his back arching a bit. Wisely gets the head into his mouth and sucks it like some delicious lollipop, which makes Road jealous.

"Let me have that." She frowns, shaking Wisely's shoulder to let go.

But Tyki puts a stop to their little game, sitting up and looking in between them. "Let's get this over with." He mutters and grabs Road's upper arm to tug her close. "You first, young lady."

Tyki is quite strong to manhandle her like that, pulling and pushing her small body under him. In the end, Road is sitting against the bedpost with her legs spread open. Of course, she is still fully clothed. But Tyki doesn't seem interested in stripping her naked from head to toe. Instead he reaches under her frilly skirt and tugs his fingertips to the waistband of her panties. They slid down her skinny legs easily, her striped stockings remain covering her dark skin.

Road cannot help with a rush of red on her cheeks since this position feels very vulnerable. Tyki helps panties off her ankles and tosses them away, then settles his head in between her legs. He doesn't really give her a warning, when Road feels his hot mouth against her core. She yelps with surprise and it tickles a bit at first. But soon all the awkwardness and discomfort vanish into thin air, leaving it's place for something really good.

She gives out a deep sigh, when Tyki licks through her folds, prodding at her entrance. "Oh..." Her eyes widen, when Tyki's tongue teasingly slips inside her without going any deep. "Ah... Yes." She murmurs, mostly to herself.

It is when she notices Wisely, who is working on stripping Tyki down altogether with shoving his trousers down his thighs. The Noah of Pleasure allows that, even moving his knees up one by one to let them slide off.

Road closes her eyes for a brief moment to suck in a pleasured breath, feeling Tyki's tongue lapping at all the right spots. Then a finger comes into play, massaging that hardened nub deliciously. When she opens her eyes, she can see Wisely cupping Tyki's ass and spreading cheeks apart with a thoughtful look on his face.

Warmth starts to boil in her stomach and Road finds herself spreading her legs even more. Noticing that, Tyki grabs her calves and lets them rest over his shoulders. Road whines at that, but doesn't protest. When Tyki darts his skilled tongue on one perfect spot, Road clutches at his hair, pressing his head even closer. From that point, she guides his face to her like. 

This is the best thing happening to her.

But suddenly Tyki pauses and frowns. To Road's dislike, he pulls his face back and looks at Wisely over one shoulder. "No, Wisely." Tyki says without any malice in his tone. But it is a firm warning none the less. "We are not doing that."

Road gives the white haired Noah a curious glance and notices him pushing spit slick fingers into Tyki's ass. She knows how much Wisely wants to fuck Tyki there. Damn her to hell, Road also wants to fuck Tyki with her fingers and then with a lollipop. But since they agreed on a rule, they have to play along. If they don't, Tyki will most likely walk off from this. She cannot allow that.

Not when she has Tyki right in between her thighs.

"Why don't you use your mouth instead?" Road asks a confused looking Wisely. It works. He gives a quick nod and replaces his fingers with his mouth.

Tyki is quick to return to his performance. The more he uses that pretty mouth on her, the hotter she feels. That burning feeling in between her legs transforms into a firestorm. Soon she is squeezing Tyki's head in between her thighs, her grip on his hair is painful. It doesn't take much for her to reach for her peak. She cannot describe how good it feels, when she cries out with both hands on Tyki's hair. Her eyes are closed so tight, her stomach is in a knot. Her chest feels like it is about to explode.

She stays like this for the following moments, trying to catch her breath. When she opens her eyes, she sees Tyki's charming smirk and pretty face. "Was that to your liking?" He asks with a soft tone and caring eyes.

Road cannot give out a verbal answer. She is still high over the clouds. But she nods and wraps her arms around Tyki's neck, pulling him into a kiss. With her knees still hooked on his shoulders, Road sports a very flexible posture. She can taste herself on Tyki's lips.

She can hear Wisely making slurping noises in the background, which gives Tyki a shudder every now and then. It makes Road curious and she wants to watch, but her body is simply too exhausted now.

Tyki gently pulls back and helps Road to sit comfortably on the bed, right next to him. Wisely sits back with expectation clear on his young face. The Noah of Pleasure doesn't make him wait much longer.

"Get here." Tyki pats the spot Road was previously seated on. But the white haired Noah shakes his head.

"Mm, no" He protests and pushes Tyki to sit against the bedpost instead. "I don't want to lie down there and watch you suck me off." Wisely looks thoughtful for a brief moment. "But the idea is tempting, so we can do that next time."

Road frowns at that. What is even Wisely thinking?

"Then what do you want?" Tyki asks with mild curiosity.

"I want to be in control." Wisely grins dangerously and crawls on top of Tyki. While the Noah of Pleasure sighs in an annoyed state, he readjusts his position against the bedpost, so Wisely can straddle his chest.

"Let's make this clear." Tyki says with a serious tone, brown eyes are on Wisely's face. "There is no next time."

Both kids frown in the same time, but Wisely is quick to cut another deal. "If it's like that, why don't you let me-?"

Tyki doesn't even let him finish that sentence. "No."

Wisely purrs, cupping Tyki's cheeks in a loving fashion. His thumb brushes against the beauty mark under the eye. "Then you should-"

Tyki interrupts quickly. "I don't want to."

Wisely frowns at the lack of cooperativeness. "You could imagine me to be Allen Walker." He runs a hand through his white hair to make his point, but Tyki still shows no interest.

Road giggles at Wisely's desperate tries. But her eyes widen, when the white haired Noah finally unbuckles his pants and pushes them down his hips. Road has a clear view from here, sitting right next to Tyki against the bedpost. Wisely is certainly not small, but he isn't as big as Tyki. As expected, he is fully hard now, his hand being wrapped around the base. Pearly white drops are beaded at the dark red tip.

Wisely doesn't hesitate to bring his erection to Tyki's face, guiding the head to that inviting mouth. The taller man parts his lips to allow it slip inside. With one effortless slide, the whole length is in Tyki's mouth. Road cannot look away.

She believes the Noah of Pleasure is using his tongue and sucking around Wisely at the moment. The white haired young man shudders and moans hotly. "So good. So good. So good." He is almost chanting, eyes closed and head thrown back.

Road brings her face closer to watch it more carefully. The way Tyki massages Wisely's balls in his palm is effortless, yet it works wonders on the younger man. She can see his cheeks hollowing, then pulling back a bit to reveal a bit of spit slick length.

Wisely is unable to do anything for a good while, too driven in pleasure. Of course, it is expected. Tyki's mouth is that good, Road knows now. When Wisely finally snaps out of it, he rears his hips back and then thrusts forward without any warning. That surely throws Tyki off guard, even gags him. Road can hear the taller Noah choking on Wisely's erection. Worry washes over Road and she puts a hand on Wisely's hip to stop him. But Tyki grabs her wrist and doesn't allow that. After giving out a noise from his throat, he places both his hands on Wisely's hips to have some support. It works well and Tyki doesn't choke anymore, as Wisely keeps thrusting into his mouth.

The white haired Noah keeps frowning and laughing, his hips snapping in a frantic pace. Road is surprised how well Tyki takes it, which makes her wonder how many times he was engaged in such an aggressive treatment before. His eyes are closed, face looking determined, as Wisely acts like he has no self control. Not only his thrusts are fast and deep, but his balls also slap against Tyki's chin in a punishing manner.

Wisely doesn't last long, fisting his hand into Tyki's curls. He cries out so loud, she wants to smack him in the head. When he finally pulls back, a trail of semen runs down Tyki's chin. But Wisely thumbs it and pushes it back to the taller Noah's lips. The Noah of Pleasure sucks that finger, swallowing each drop he is given.

"You almost choked him." Road frowns at Wisely and pokes a piercing finger to his shoulder. The white haired one flinches, still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Road turns at Tyki with a worried expression, placing a hand to his cheek. The taller Noah gives him one of his sly smirks, which looks a bit worn out now.

"Since you both had your fun, I'll take my leave now." Tyki says and pushes himself up to a sitting position. But both kids protest right away, obviously thinking of the same thing.

"Not yet!" Wisely says, while he points a hand to Tyki's length. It is still hard and now leaking pearly white fluid onto his stomach.

"Let us take care of you, Tyki." Road gives a cheeky wink.

Wisely is already fisting Tyki's erection and lapping at the pearly white drops on his stomach. Road quickly joins him, sampling the taste. She licks her lips happily and together they work on Tyki. While it is a bit chaotic about whose tongue goes where, all turns out good. They bring Tyki to completion, making him arch his back and whimper hotly, as he spills into their hands. It has to be the most beautiful sight to see Tyki in pleasure. They don't let any drop go waste and lap it up in a hurry. It is almost a race about who gets to have more.

In the end both kids lie down at each side of the Noah of Pleasure, unable to suppress their grinning. Tyki seems quite exhausted, thus doesn't mind when they get overly cuddly with him. It doesn't last as long as Road wishes and soon they clean up, then get properly dressed to join the afternoon tea.

...

Road sits by the table with a plate of a chunky slice of strawberry cake, swinging her legs back and forth, as she watches Tyki sucking on a cigarette. He sits there alone, enjoying the lazy afternoon. Her eyes are focused on that pretty mouth, which reminds her of the certain activities they were engaged only moments ago. It makes her giddy.

While Road licks the cream from the fork, she hears Wisely sighing next to her. "I think I am in love with him." It is hard to miss the flush on Wisely's cheeks. He may be quite airheaded, but Tyki seems to be the only thing he can effortlessly focus on.

There is the temptation of smacking Wisely in the back of the head and tell him to back off, that Tyki is hers. But Road is too relaxed to care at this point. So she turns her gaze back at Tyki and takes another lick at the fork.

"Me, too." She says in a murmur, knowing her cheeks are also red.

"Me as well." A third voice joins in, which is completely unexpected. Both kids turn their heads to the Earl, who has been sitting with them the whole time. They were just too distracted with Tyki, they must have forgotten to keep their voices low. Now they are both frozen with shock, eyes wide, mouths open.

The Earl grins at them in his sly charming way and turns his gaze at Tyki before sipping from his overly sugary tea. His dark eyes are hooded, as he sighs in a daydreaming fashion. "I wonder how he looks underneath those clothes..."


End file.
